


Jungkooks baby

by Littletaehyung



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M, bts - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletaehyung/pseuds/Littletaehyung
Summary: Taehyung through a tantrum in the middle of a store. jungkook is incredibly pissed and tae’s ass is about to be rocked.
Relationships: taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	Jungkooks baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know jungkook don’t really like Oppa so daddy it is <3

Taehyung skipped happily inside his home. He finally got the gigantic teddy bear he wanted, all because jungkook cant say no to him.

Jungkook followed close behind him, locking the door once they both were inside. The older male jumped on the living room couch and cuddled his bear. It was almost bigger then him.

“I’m going to name him suga!” He giggle. 

Jungkook forced a smile and sat down next to him.

“Come here Tae.” He patted his leg. Taehyung gladly crawled over to him and straddled his lap. 

“What is it,kookie? Want to see suga up close?” Tae grabbed suga’s face and shoved it towards him. Jungkook was happy that Tae was so excited about his new bear, he hated that he has to punish him when he’s so Bubbly.

“He’s cute but no. I’m-“

Tae tilted his head,“Is it because I didn’t clean my toys this morning?”

“No,it-“

“Is it my hair? Or my-“

“Taehyung.” Jungkook said. This immediately shut Tae up and he looked at him with big eyes,” am..am I in trouble?” He asked, with a shaky voice.

“You know I love you, right? But you are in trouble.”

Tae frowned at this. He has been in trouble before, but not with jungkook being this serious with him.

jungkook held tae’s waist, slowly rubbing circles.

“You threw a tantrum today, in the middle of a store. Luckily there wasn’t people around us but tae you cant do that.” His voice was calm, he knew tae would start crying if he raised his voice.

“If I say no, it’s no. I only got you that bear because you wouldn’t stop throwing a fit.”

Tae looked sad and unconsciously played with jungkooks shirt. “Does this mean no cartoons for a week?”

Jungkook bit lip,” Tae-baby this is your third tantrum this week. I’m going have to punish you with something else other then cartoons.”

It didn’t take the older male long to figure out what jungkook meant. He tensed up and shook his head,” daddy,no! Please, Not the belt, anything but that!” He whimpered. Hoping that jungkook would give in.

The maknae almost did, but He knew what his little one was doing. He was going to try and make him feel bad or make him say ‘okay fine...’ but no. It’s not going like that.

“Stand up.” He said.

Taehyung wipes the tear running down his face and did as told. He felt extremely sad that he disappointed his hyung, he wish he could make it up to him.

Jungkook stood up as well and took his belt off, sliding it fast causing tae breathing to hitch. He sat back down on the couch, “bend over.” He went, pointing at his knee.

Tae slowly got down on his knees and bent over on his caregivers leg. He was really, really, starting to regret throwing that tantrum.

He felt his pants being pulled down. He took a deep breath ,trying not to think about what’s about to happen.

“Oh, kookie?” Tae went softly.

“Yes baby?”

“I-I know this is a punishment but may keep my undies on?” 

He contemplated if he should leave the boxers on before sighing,”I’ll let you keep them on.”

Tae nodded before jungkook started to say something again,”now , after each hit, I want you to say ‘ tantrums are for bad boys and I’m not a bad boy.’ Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

And that’s when the first hit came.

Taehyung hissed,”tantrums are for bad boys and I’m not a bad boy.”

Another.

Tae bit his lip, trying not to cry.” T-tantrums are for bad boys and I’m not a bad boy.”

Another.

Tears slowly traveled down,” tan..tantrums are for bad boys and I’m not a b-bad boy.”

Another.

“Tantrums....tan-trims are for bad boys and I’m not a bad boy..”

Tae wanted to cover his butt with his hands but he knew that would only make things worse. His butt felt like it was stinging everywhere and it was really hot.

Another.

“Tantrums are for bad boys and...” tae stopped, unable to control his tears.

He broke down,

“And I’m a bad boy, kookie! P-please dont hate me anymore. I’m a bad boy and I-I did a bad thing. I’m so sorry ...I’m so..” Taehyung cried his heart out, choking on his words from being in a weird position.

Jungkook dropped his belt and immediately grabbed tae, sitting him up and laying his head on his chest. “Shhh baby. Calm down, I would never hate you.”

He rocked him back and fourth. This is the first time tae has ever cried this hard, he must have felt really bad.

“It’s just- just you’re always working or o-out and ..”

Oh.

Jungkook blinked for a moment,’he wants my attention.’

“ look at me.” Jungkook held his face towards him, wiping away his tears,” I’m not mad at you, you arnt a bad boy and I don’t hate you. I promise. I love you”

The older stared in his eyes for a couple of seconds before speaking,” I love you too.”

Jungkook smiles,” now how about I put some ointment on you, grab some strawberries, and watch frozen together?”

Tae’s eyes lit up and he nodded his head violently. He was happy that he wasn’t bad anymore and that his daddy didn’t hate him.


End file.
